


Bombshell/// Beronica/Jarchie

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Gay, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -Based on Riverdale, characters not mine-Veronica is a lucky girl. The reason for this is not her father, or her money. It's because of Betty Cooper. She knows that she has feelings for her, but she chooses to push it all in because of the amount of homophobia at Riverdale High. It's not until Archie and Jughead tell her something important that she realizes it's okay for her to feel this way. But she's too late...





	Bombshell/// Beronica/Jarchie

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this awful story  
> love u

HEHEHE HI.

Okay, so I have Archive now.  
Great.  
Now I have this and Wattpad to keep up with.  
Thank god I only do D&P on there. 

Now this may be changed... but for now... the schedule is  
updates once a week, either Thursdays or Fridays....  
school is starting soon so... maybe once every two weeks during school?

I don't know, well get ready for a shit story.

(Yes there will be cursing, there's cursing in the show ffs)


End file.
